


Rose Chronicles 2: Curse of the Blood Soul (W.I.P)

by GreenRaccoon97



Series: Rose Chronicles [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRaccoon97/pseuds/GreenRaccoon97
Summary: Be sure to read Rose Chronicles: Genesis first, or you might get lost trying to follow the plot.That said, enjoy the sequel.
Series: Rose Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621240





	Rose Chronicles 2: Curse of the Blood Soul (W.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read Rose Chronicles: Genesis first, or you might get lost trying to follow the plot.
> 
> That said, enjoy the sequel.

A young boy washed up off the rapids, finding his way to a two large figures in what looked like chainmail armor before passing out.

"Is that... A boy..?" One of them muttered before walking up to the unconscious child, and turning him over so he could get a better look at him.

"He doesn't look dead, and he seems to be breathing normally. Alexios, take him to our village. Maybe he belongs to that city that's been attacked." The other male said as Alexios picked the infant up, and carried him back into the village.


End file.
